


Hogwarts Mystery -T and B

by Bondgirltrb



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondgirltrb/pseuds/Bondgirltrb
Summary: My name is Tiffany Bond and This is the story of my HP:HM MC and Barnaby.  This is my first time writing fanfic…or anything for that matter.As soon as MC met Barnaby he reminded me of my husband.  He’s a lovable derp. (my husband is a hufflepuff) The first installment follows the storyline pretty closely just to get everyone introduced.  Going forward I plan on incorporating more “between the scenes” . Some of the quote will actually be my husbands. (seriously today he saw a rabbit outside sitting in our barn and he was like it looks like it’s on a nest….wait rabbits don’t lay eggs right? That’s just in the commercials for the buck buck eggs (Cadbury eggs…you know the commercial that goes buck buck buck lol) no dear rabbits don’t lay eggs.My MC is named after me and is in Slytherin House (my own house). A lot of slytherins are represented as being bullies, which annoys the crap out of me. We aren’t bullies.  We are prideful, cunning and resourceful. We have good and bad traits just like every other house (looking at you Gryffindor with your recklessness)I appreciate any comments and suggestion you have
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Wattpad for more current postings.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/259432625?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=TiffanyBond0&wp_originator=XZ4%2FIds9pOMUNSnmckF5hpamMSio5bObbLrPFcGxsqOciYNE3Trad5OO%2FEqEgJjHoxJNA2yD9Ot9tijf1gR8qvtRIFRVP3mun%2B1511ORNVBFlxIJgh8wMXmidY2ehGr%2B

September 1st. Aagin. It felt like being home, but this time there was a heavy pit in my stomach. I was in trouble and I knew it. 

Professor Dumbledore called for attention before I could catch up with any of my friends, so Rowan and I went over to sit with the Slytherins . Dumbledore mostly talked about the Ice Curse (that I broke by the way), but he also warned that tampering with the Cursed Vaults would unleash even more trouble and any student caught doing so would suffer “severe consequences” He stared at me at that last bit. Everyone turned to stare at me as well. 

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape gave us our timetables and when I went to grab mine, he glared at me as if warning me not to step out of line this year. 

“If you expect to earn Hogsmeade privileges this year, you will need to study harder and stay out of trouble Miss Bond”

“Yes Professor” I said quietly.

“Great start to the year” I mumbled to Rowan.

“Its about to be even greater” she said sarcastically.

I noticed Merula coming towards me with 2 new friends. . I recognized Ismelda Murk. Unfortunately all the Slytherin Girls in our year shared a dorm and she always shot menacing glares at me in the common room. She was easy to ignore though. The other Slytherin was Barnaby Lee. I had seen him around, but he never spoke to anyone and always sat by himself in classes. I only knew his name because he was always getting into fights with the other boys . I think everyone was afraid of him because he was so much bigger than all other 3rd years…. And most of the 4th and 5th years to be honest. He couldn’t be all bad though. He had a kindness behind his emerald eyes…. Why was I noticing his eyes?

“Welcome back to Hogwarts Bond. How did it feel to be publicly humiliated by Dumbledore at the feast?”

“Can we not start our 3rd year in another argument Merula?”

Of course. And don’t worry about Dumbledore and the Cursed Vaults. I’ll open them all before you ever have a chance to find them. With the help of my new associates Ismelda and Barnaby, all the fame and glory in the vaults will be mine. I wonder what is in the next vault.”

“I hope it’s something that can bring back the Dark Lord” said Ismelda

“Maybe it’s something that can bring back Bond’s brother. On second thought, no one cares about that loser”

“I’d shut your mouth unless you want to duel again Merula. We all know how well that’s worked out for you in the past.”

“You got lucky, Bond. Next time we duel, you will be begging for mercy.”

“Didn’t you beg a bit when Bond beat you? I remember you crying, but I could have sworn you begged a bit too….” Said Barnaby looking a little confused. It was more words I had seen him string together since…ever.

“Shut up Barnaby. Let’s go, this loser isn’t worth our time”. Merula and Ismelda went up to our dorm. Barnaby stayed back.

“If you mess with Merula, I’ll vanish every bone in your body”

“Why are you friends with her? She’s terrible to everyone”

“If what’s inside the vaults will make me stronger, than I want it. Merula is the most cunning witch in Hogwarts. The only way I’ll ever get into the vaults is to do exactly what she says”

“Is that what she told you”

“Yeah”

“did you ever think that maybe she might be lying to manipulate you?”

“….Don’t try to make me think Bond.” He stormed off towards the boys dormitory

“What a strange boy” I said to Rowan

“Barnaby is the strongest wizard in our year, but he’s thicker than a troll

“Even a troll would know to never trust Merula…”

Our first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Rowan and I grabbed a table with Penny and Tonks. I hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to them at the feast.

“Are you going to look for the rest of the vaults this year?” Penny asked. 

“I have to. I have to find my brother” I replied nonchalantly. 

‘But you heard what Dumbledore said. Maybe if we leave them alone, everything will be fine” Rowan chimed in. 

“I don’t think so. These curses are going to continue until I stop them. I just know it.” I said determinedly. 

Penny, changing the subject, started talking about Hogsmeade. “Aren’t you guys excited for our first trip to Hogsmeasde? I hear The Three Broomsticks has the best butterbeer around”.

“And don’t forget about Zonko’s Joke Shop!” said Tonks excitedly taking her cue to change the subject. “We can really step up our pranking game.”

Professor Sprout was coming to our table to check on our Valerian Sprigs potting. Luckily Rowan kept our work all caught up as we were chatting. As we were leaving, Tonks tripped over a large stray pot (in a very “Tonks” like way. Dramatically). When the pot tipped over and shattered right at Penny’s feet and there is a loud scream. As I turn to see what happened, I see Penny being attacked by a werewolf! Luckily Professor Sprout was there.

“Riddikulus!” she yelled and the wolf turned into a stuffed toy.

“How did you do that!” I asked Sprout. “Werewolves don’t normally turn into stuffed toys!”

“That was a Boggart Miss Bond. Boggarts are defeated by laughter, so you cast Riddikulus to change it into something humorous. Please be on your way to your next class, while I finish up here and alert Professor Dumbledore that there was another Boggart.”

“Another—“ I tried to ask what she meant by ANOTHER Boggart, but she rushed off.

“Did you hear that?” I asked the group. “She said another Boggart….meaning there have been others…Pen, are you ok? You look awful.”

“ I..I..I think so…I just froze.”

“Its ok Pen. It was really scary” I said hugging her.

Walking into the great hall for lunch, we found Bill and Ben with some other Gryffindor students. He showed off his new Prefect badge.

“Congratulations Bill!” I said giving him a congratulatory hug. “I knew it would be you!”

“Thanks Tiffany. Maybe you’ll be a prefect one day too”

“I get into way too much trouble” I giggled. “Rowan has that gig locked down anyway”

Bill and Ben grabbed us a free table away from the others.

“Hey Penny, what’s wrong, you look a little pale” Bill said noticing Penny and Tonks.

“There was a boggart in the greenhouse” said Tonks

“I have been hearing some whispers among the professors about Boggarts. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Cursed Vaults” said Bill

“That would be the scariest curse” shuddered Ben. “It could turn into just about anything for me”

“If it has something to do with the vaults, then I need to find out more about Boggarts”

“I bet Hagrid would know something. And he would let it slip too” laughed Bill

“He was also close to Jacob and if Jacob knew something about a Boggart curse, I bet he would have mentioned it to Hagrid!”

After Potions that afternoon, Rowan and I were packing up our cauldrons. Oddly, Baraby Lee was hanging around. He never hung around after class. He kept looking over my way. I dropped my notebook half on purpose sending things flying.

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up in a second” I told Rowan

After she left, Barnaby came up to me

“Merula told me to spy on you”

“Isn’t the most important part of being a spy not telling your target you’re a spy?”

“Is it? I hardly remember anything I learned in spying class” he said looking confused

“I’m fairly certain there’s no such thing” I giggled

“Merula said you’re mad and evil, but you seem quite nice…”

“Merula is a liar. Why are you helping her?”

“I don’t want to, but she promised to make me the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts. I don’t have a choice do i?

“You can find other ways to get more powerful, Barnaby. Get away from Merula, and I promise you your life at Hogwarts will improve”

“I never thought about it that way…”

“I don’t want to be your enemy, but if I catch you spying on me, you’ll answer to my wand”

“You don’t want to fight me, Tiffany. I’ve never lost a duel”

“You’re right, I don’t. I have more important things to do” and I walked away shaking my head. What a strange boy. Adorably strange.

At dinner, I met up with Tonks and she brought a fellow prankster she met at Zonkos.

“Wotcher Tiffany! This is Tulip Karasu. Shes almost as good at pranks as I am” Tonks laughed

“Hi Tulip”

“Tiffany Bond, you break the rules as much as I do. Nice to finally meet you”

“ugh whats that smell” I asked

“Oh that. Tonks and I set of a jumbo dungbomb in the courtyard right next to Merula and her 2 lackeys.”

“oh no” I laughed

“”Last year I was helping Merula find the cursed vaults and we found a secret room that was used by your brother to store clues. Most of it was in code and we couldn’t figure out a lot of it, but Tonks here convinced me to ditch merula and join you guys”

“Why were you helping Merula? She’s terrible”

“Yeah but she is skilled. But she is also a liar and a manipulator so I ditched her”

“Well I’m glad for that. She has been nothing but a problem for since since first year”

“Well I think I have a solution to that problem. Remember that boy who was helping Merula look for the vaults? Barnaby Lee?”

“Yeah actually I just had a weird encounter with him. He told me Merula asked him to spy on me”

“He told you that?” laughed Tonks “He’s a bit thick. You aren’t supposed to tell the person you’re spying on”

“That’s what I said!. He’s certainly not the brightest wizard I’ve ever met, but he seems nice. Too nice to be working for Merula. What about him Tulip?”

“He is probably the strongest wizard in our year. On top of that he knows Merula better than anyone. I bet you could persuade him to join our cause. We could use his help and it will make it easier to stay one step ahead of Merula.”

“How would I even start?”

“I know firsthand how tiresome it gets when Merula is ordering you around all day. I’m sure Barnaby is getting sick of it too”

After dinner I found Barnaby Lee in the common room without Merula and Ismelda luckily.

“Barnaby Lee?” I sat next to him on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“I smell like dungbomb”

“I appreciate the warning” I laughed scooting a little farther away

“I have had more baths since I got hit with that dungbomb than I have had in my whole life and I still stink”

“I’m Sorry that happened…”

“What do you want?”

“Do you like working for Merula?”

“I don’t work for her. We’re Partners.”

“Has she ever let you make a decision? Does she ever share her plans with you? Has she ever thanked you for anything?

“No…No…and I forgot the last thing you said”

“I want you to work with me instead of Merula Barnaby”

“Why do you think I can help you?”

“I know how hard it is to find and enter a cursed vault. I’ve heard you’re the strongest wizard in our year. I wont boss you around, I wont call you names. Im not like merula. I just want your help. I need to find my brother”

“I like you Bond. We should fight”

“Wait…What!?”

“I need to prove im tough enough to help you and you need to prove you’re tough enough to be my new partner. If you beat me in a duel, I’ll ditch merula and help you enter the next vault”

We went out to the training grounds. It was a tough duel. Tougher than Merula for sure, but a couple of Depulso’s later, Barnaby was on the ground and I won.

“I always thought you had to be mean to hurt someone that badly” he chuckled getting up

“Are you alright?” I asked offering him y hand to help him up

“Im fine. The Slytherin boys start every day hurting each other. They say its gets you in the right mindset”

“Well you’re certainly tough, Barnaby. Will you help me get into the next cursed vault?”

“As long as we can celebrate our partnership with a butterbeer”

At the next Hogsmeade trip, I met Barnaby at the Three Broomsticks. I got there before he did, so I ordered us drinks.

“2 butterbeers please” I said to madam Rosemerta

“Meeting someone dear?”

“um…yes actually. His name is Banaby Lee”

“Oh really” she raised her eyebrow at me” Hes a handsome boy. Sweet too”

“is he?” I asked “I just met hi recently and don’t know him very well”

“Yes he hangs out with those terrible girls who treat him awful, but hes very sweet”

“Well hopefully you wont be seeing him with those 2 anymore”

“I hope not dear. Here is your Prince Charming now” she whispered to me

“Hi Barnaby. I ordered you’re a butterbeer” I gestured to the seat across from me, but he slid into the booth next to me.

“Thanks”

“So….how did you become friends with Merula anyway?”

“We have a lot in common. Our paretns are both Death Eaters.”

“Really??!”

“Why are you so surprised. You should know Slytherins have the most interesting childhoods” he said winking at me

“Yeah I guess that’s true” I said chuckling

“Do you want to talk aout what happened to your parents?”

“You’ll probably think my whole family Is mad”

“Hardly. Everyone already says im mad because of my brother. You can tell me. If anyone can relate its me”

“well my parents actually weren’t around much. They were pretty high ranking Death Eaters and were always away on “business”. My gran lived at the manor with us, but shes really old so she didn’t really have much to do with me either.”

“So who took care of you?”

“I took care of myself mostly. Our estate had lots of creatures and I took care of them too. We had a kelpie in the pond and I trained him so I could ride him! And I had a kneazle once, but He Who Must Not Be Named drowned her in our fountain” he said sadly

I gasped

“yeah I was really upset about it, but my dad yelled at me for crying. Crying wasn’t allowed in my family. MY dad said if I could become powerful like You Know Who, then I could do anything. I have always dedicated myself to become stronger.”

I could tell he wanted to tell me more about his childhood, but was afraid of…something….

On our way back to the castle I told him what I knew about the next Cursed Vault. The Vault of Fear.

“We know the vault is in the library. And it has to do with the Boggarts that have been all over”

“How will we get in without Madam Pince catching us?”

“Well, im hoping Tulip will come up with a plan to prank pince away from the restricted section long eough for us to get in”

“What do you need me to do”

“We need you to watch out for Merula. She can get anywhere near us to interfere”

“Don’t worry” he winked” I’ll protect you” he bumped my arm playfully.

“I have no doubt B”

“B?”

“Yeah. You don’t mind a nickname o you?” I laughed

“I never had one before…Most people just call me Troll or Stupid. B is much nicer”

“You’re not stupid. You just have your own unique talents”

“You should tell my Gran that” he laughed “She thought I was a squib until I was 9”

When we got back to our common room, it was late. Everyone was asleep.

“I had a great time today T”

“T?”

“Yeah. I mean if im B then you are T”

“I had a great time today too”

We parted ways up to our dormitories….. Rowan would want to hear all about my day with B.


	2. Year 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on Wattpad

I hurried up the stairs to the girls dormitory to talk to Rowan. I wish it was just us 2 in the room, but all 3rd year Slytherin girls shared a room. Liz, Ismelda, and Merula were all sleeping, but Rowan was waiting up for me. She came over to my 4 poster like we always do and shut the curtains. Back in 1st year, Rowan had found a slip of paper with a useful spell on it.

“Muffliato” she whispered The spell made a faint buzzing in the ears of anyone else in the room so we could talk uninterrupted.

“So how’d it go? What’d you do? Was he as scary as he looks?”

“it went great, we sat and talked, and no he’s not scary. He’s actually really nice.” I laughed

“So he’s definitely going to help us then? He’s not still working for Merula and trying to trick you right?”

“I don’t think he is capable of tricking anyone to be honest. Remember? He told me he was spying on me…”

“Oh, right. So what’s his story? No one really knows much about him. He’s very quiet”

“He had kind of a crazy childhood… about as crazy as mine” I joked. I was hesitant to tell Rowan what Barnaby had told me. I didn’t want to betray his trust as soon as I had gotten it.

After answering a few more questions, Rowan went to bed. I couldn’t sleep. I finally got up to sit by the fire in the Common Room and read for a bit. The my watch said 04:18. Ugh it was going to be a long day. 

About 10 minutes later the door opened, which scared me a bit because who else other than me would be up at this hour…. Barnaby came in, his hair dripping wet. I must have scared him too because he jumped when he saw me.

“What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?” he asked me

“I was about to ask you the same thing”

“Oh..I…uh…go swimming in the mornings. It helps me wake up and stay focused during the day” he said sitting next to me on the sofa

“How do you get out and in without being caught by Filch? He would love to catch a student out of bed”

“Oh I don’t have to worry about him. I got special permission from Dumbledore my second year.”

“Look at you following the rules and staying out of trouble”

“Well I got caught and Filch took me to his office asking if he could hang me by my ankles for punishment, so I didn’t have a choice” he laughed “Nice jammies by the way. Very….. festive”

“oh…thanks” I blushed. I had on my Slytherin jammies with snake head slippers. “My mom sent them for me. When I first was sorted, she was not super excited about Slytherin. Both her and my brother were in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Hufflepuff, so I guess she thought I would be in one of those. I think this was her way of smoothing things over.”

“Did the sorting hat….talk to you…. You know when you were sorted?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed he did that when he was uncomfortable talking about something.

“Yeah actually. It told me I would do well in Ravenclaw, but it ultimately decided to put me in Slytherin”

“It told me I had qualities from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I begged it to not put me in Gryffindor. Gran would have pulled me out of school I bet. And Hufflepuff probably wouldn’t be much better. If my parents got word of it…. Oy. So I asked it to put me in Slytherin and it did. I wonder if this is where I truly belong”

“I think you are exactly where you are supposed to be. But maybe you should go get dry clothes on. You look…..cold” I tried not to show I was admiring the view. I was definitely grateful for the dim lighting because my face was about as red as a tomato.

“ Alright, I’ll just run up and shower and we can go to breakfast together”

I ran up and quickly got dressed, put my hair in a ponytail, and went back to the sofa to read my book and wait for Barnaby and Rowan. Barnaby came down first and sat next to me.

“So you know about me and my childhood and I know nothing about yours…”

“Well growing up was great, but when my brother disappeared, my parents had a really hard time with it. They pretty much ignored me after that. I spent a lot of time at my grandparents’ farm. My dad’s parents. They’re muggles. Not really anything exciting”

“Ready for breakfast guys? We need to get studying” Rowan said coming downstairs

“Ugh on a weekend?” I complained

The three of us walked to the great hall together. I had one arm around Rowan’s shoulders and the other around Barnaby’s waits. He was too tall for shoulders. The rest of the gang had already gathered together.

“Hi guys!” i said sitting down “I guess I can formally introduce our newest Curse Breaking teammate.

“Oh well if we are being formal…. How do you do, sir” said Tonks curtseying

“Very well indeed” Barnaby played along kissing Tonks hand

“You guys are jerks” I said laughing. I mean the throw my spoon at them, but ended up somehow hitting my hand on the table “Sheisse” I yelled

Barnaby looked at me confused

“She swears in other languages because she thinks it’s more ladylike” Rowan whispered loudly

“It is more ladylike” I told her

“It’s kind of adorable” Barnaby said

“It is pretty adorable” said Bill laughed

I flung a bit of cream cheese at Bill and I got him on the nose

“Nice aim! You would fit right in at our house” said his brother Charlie. I didn’t know Charlie well. He’s more into dragons than anything else, so he mostly has his nose in a book or is hanging out with Professor Kettleburn in the Care of Magical Creatures classroom

We all talked and laughed for the next hour. Barnaby fit right in and was talking with Charlie about creatures and laughing at his corny jokes. I wasn’t sure I had ever heard him laugh before.

I was able to talk to Tulip about her plan to distract Madam Pince in the Library so Rowan, Barnaby and I could get to the next vault. We were running out of time.

“We need to lure Madam Pince out of the Library, find the vault in the Restricted Section, and make sure Merula doesn’t interfere” listed Tulip

“And that’s before we face whatever is inside the vault” I said

“Hopefully, Barnaby will e able to take care of Merula. How is your relationship with Madam Pince?”

“She thinks I’m thoughtful. I’d say she likes me. Sort of”

“We need to get her out of the library to get into the restricted section. Someone will have to create a diversion”

“”Rowan is the best at anything having to do with books. She can use her knowledge to get Madam Pince away from her desk. Plus she never causes trouble. She won’t have a problem getting Madam Pince to trust her. Everyone else can keep watch for the professors and warn us if they’re coming our way”

“In the meantime, you, Rowan and Barnaby should practice your spell work. Especially Riddikulus. We know all the boggarts have something to do with the vault.”

A couple days later I gathered everyone outside the library. 

“Are you ready to break into the Cursed Vault Tiffany Bond?” asked Tulip

“My friends are behind me and I’ve done everything I can’t prepare. I’m ready”

“You’re our leader. Your brother would be proud”

“Are you sure you want to do this Barnaby?” I asked putting my arm around him

“I’m not even sure what we’re doing. So….yeah. Why not?”

“Fair enough Rowan?”

“To be honest, I’m mostly worried about losing my library privileges”

“Good. I brought the book we found inside the ice vault” I said

“Alright, let’s go over the plan.” Said tulip “Rowan will distract Madam Pince. Once she’s out of the way, Tiffany Bond and I will hurry to the restricted section and find the entrance to the vault. If Merula tries to interfere, it will be Barnaby’s job to hold her off”

“I got the best job!” said Barnaby excitedly

“As soon as we’re inside the vault, Tiffany Bond and Rowan will take the lead ad break the curse on the door”

“Alright guys, let’s go. We can do this as long as we work together!”

Rowan went in first while the rest of us hid until Pince was gone

“What are you doing here Miss Khanna? The Library is closed for the night”

“As you know, no one is a bigger supporter of the Hogwarts Library, and your work, than me, Madam Pince”

“I’ve always considered you to be one of our least reprehensible students. If you don’t leave immediately, that may change”

“I remembered I left my self-inking quill on a scroll in the farthest row. By now, it may have ruined every book in that entire shelf”

“How could you?! I have to remove it immediately!” Pince said as she ran off

“As if I would ruin a book” Rowan whispered.

“Not bad bookworm” tulip said as we came out of hiding

“I’ve read my fair share of practical joke books”

“Pince won’t be gone long” I said “Let’s go to the restricted section”

“This is it” I’ll just use the unlocking charm to….”

“Following me again Bond?”

“What do you want Merula”

“I want what’s inside the Cursed Vault. Same as you. Just for a much less pitiful reason.”

“I just wat to watch you all bleed” sneered Ismelda

“Walk out the door before I know both of you through the wall” Barnaby threatened

“Barnaby, you idiot. You can’t fight me”

“It’s my job to fight you”

“It’s ok Barnaby. This is between me and Merula”

After a couple of Flipendos and a Depulso, she was down, but she wasn’t giving up

“I beat you again Merula. Its finished”

“Finished? I haven’t even started” said Ismelda jumping in front of Merula “Everte Statum”

Barnaby jumped in front of me to take the curse

“Get out of the way, you glorified troll!” Merula yelled at Barnaby

“No. I don’t take orders from you Anymore”

“Then you can suffer with your new friends” sneered Ismelda

“Barnaby!’ I shouted

“Go! I’ll hold them off. That was the plan, remember?”

“Good on hi for remembering” Tulip whispered to me. “now let’s get to the restricted section”

“Look at this place. You’d think students would need advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts training to enter…”

“We’re surrounded by forbidden spells, explosive potions recipes, and dangerous secrets..” said Rowan in amazement

“Your brother’s notes said the book will reveal the entrance to the Cursed Vaults. But how?” wondered Tulip

“I don’t know, but we have to hurry. Split up and look through everything”

We all started searching. Finally I found a spot with a book missing.

I slid my brothers book into the slot and a door opened

“Yu did it Tiffany Bond”

Barnaby came running to us.

“I got rid of Merula and Ismelda, but if I know them, they’ll run straight to Snape”

“Then we’d better enter the Cursed Vault” I said

“Did the other vault look like this” asked Tulip

“Yes, but no. Not nearly this terrifying”

“I don’t think the curse has been broken” said Rowan

“NOX” said a mysterious voice

“Who said that?” I asked

“Voldemort” whispered Barnaby

Out of a mist stepped 3 Voldemorts…

“AVADA KADAVRA” shouted one of them

Suddenly all 3 Voldemorts had each one of my friends. Wands pointed at their throats. I knew they were Boggarts, but it felt so real. I was afraid.

“No! I won’t let you take them!” I cast Riddikulus on each one turning them into clowns.

“Thanks Tiffany Bond”

“Don’t thank me yet. It’s not over”

“Jacobs research talks about facing you greatest fear. You beat the boggarts but…maybe we should say our fears out loud! Suggested Tulip

“That might work. Voldemort”

“Merula” said Tulip

“Failing my exams”

“Clowns” said Barnaby

We all looked at him. “Clowns?”

“I can’t be the only one who thought those boggarts were more frightening after Tiffany cast Riddikulus”

“It’s not working. Somethings wrong”

“It’s too late Tiffany…” said the mysterious voice

“Jacob? I don’t understand…”

“It’s already inside you… You have to fight Tiffany. Fight”

One by one my friends disappeared. And Voldemort appeared

“There is nothing worse than death!”

I had to duel Voldemort. It was a tough duel. It took everything I had to defeat him

“Tiffany Bond are you okay?” asked tulip after my duel. I hadn’t even seen them there.

“What happened?” I asked

“I don’t know. You were frozen. Suspended in the air like a puppet.”

“is everyone alright?”

“We’re fine. I don’t know if the curse is broken or not but we have to get out of this room” said Tulip. She looked shaken up

“No not yet. Not until we get what we came for”

I reached out to touch the vault, but nothing happened

“I don’t understand. Al I did was touch the last one and it opened”

“There’s something written here. ‘To open, a wizard must make the ultimate sacrifice’” read Tulip “You have to die to open the vault?”

“No…I think it means you have to be willing to give up magic. Jacob understood…”

“What do you mean?” asked Rowan

“I though Jacobs wand was broken when he was expelled, but what if he broke it himself…to open this vault? I’ve kept the broken pieces with me. Maybe if I touch them to the column”

So I did

“unbelievable. It worked! What’s inside?” asked Tulip

“It’s a map…of the forbidden forest? And an arrow?”

“We’ll work it out somewhere ese. If these fake You Know Whos don’t get us again, Pince or Snape surely will…”

So we bolted out of the library and back to our common rooms. When we were finally safe, I ran over to Rowan for a hug. 

“That was brilliant! We couldn’t have done it without you getting Pince out of the way!”

Barnaby ran up to me and picked me up swinging me around

“You were brilliant too B. you took care of both Merula and Ismelda for us!”

“You did all the work Tiffany. You took care of all those You Know Who boggarts and turned them into clowns, which admittedly was even more scary, but still!”

We all went up to our dormitories and got some sleep. Tomorrow morning we planned to meet up with the group at the Three Broomsticks to talk about what happened and celebrate

The next day as Rowan, Barnaby and I walked into the Three Broomsticks Tulip jumped up

“All hail the conquering Curse breaker!”

“I never could have done it without all of you. Thank you”

“Let’s enjoy it while we can. They say professor Snape is on the warpath” said Bill

“Yeah. Merula told him about Madam Pince, the Restricted Section, and the cursed vault” said Barnaby “Although she conveniently forgot to mention how I defeated both her and Ismelda” he chuckled

“I heard there is no proof, and Madam Pince is too proud to admit what happened. Even Im not worried” said Ben

“I don’t want to say we owe it all to my brilliant plan but…” said Tulip

“What did you find in the Vault? Is it a clue to the next one?” asked Tonks

“I found a hand drawn map of the forbidden forest and an arrow that’s missing the arrowhead”

“I’d wager all my Gobstones that the next Cursed Vault is in the Forbidden Forest. I know what I’ll be reading about all summer” said Rowan

“Why is there a letter ‘R’ in the corner of the map?” asked Tonks

“I’ve been wondering the same thing…”

Everyone turned to look at Ben

“Why is everyone looking at me?”

“Last year we found letters addressed to you that were signed ‘R’” said Rowan

“And I told you don’t remember anything after being frozen in the cursed ice”

“You must remember something”

“Well I don’t…. you believe me, don’t you Tiffany?”

“’R’ went to great lengths to sen you secret messages, Ben. And no one else lsot their memory after getting frozen but the cursed ice….” I wasn’t sure what to believe “if oyu know something, you have to tell us”

“I’m sorry….i cant. I don’t know anything about the mysterious ‘R’”

“I hope you aren’t lying to protect us” said Rowan “We cant help each other unless we know whats going on”

“im not lying to protect you. I promise”

“lets worry about mysterious maps and unexplained memory loss another day” said Bill. “we’re here to celebrate Tiffany’s triumph over the cursed vault!” I was relieved for a change in subject

After a few rounds of butterbeer, Hagrid came over

“Havin one last butterbeer before yeh go home fer the summer?”

“That’s right Hagrid. Pull up a chair!”

“I’m on my way back ter the castle but I wanted the let yeh know that there’s a lot fewer boggarts than before. Miracle I say”

“Professor McGonagall instructed you to keep that information to yourself, Rubeus” Professor Dumbledore said calmly. I didn’t even see him come in.

“Professor Dumbledore, sir! I’m sorry sir. I shoulndta said that”

“Rumor is you’ve been gone this entire year, Professor. Did you just get back?” I asked

“I did. I found who I was looking for. Here and there”

“I’m not sure I understand..”

“You’re not alone we will discuss it further in my office”

I said goodbye to my friends and went back to the castle to meet with Dumbledore in his office. This was becoming an annual event

After talking about what happened inside the vault and admonishing me for my recklessness, Dumbledore told me where he had been all year.

“I have been seeking the world’s finest curse breaker. One who has intimate experience with the cursed vaults. She was an exceptional pupil of mine, back when my beard was a little shorter. At present, she is exploring recently discovered ruins under the Brazilian wizarding school Castelobruxo. When next year begins, she will be here at Hogwarts. I will be most interested to hear her pinion of the vaults. And of you. You have once again disobeyed me, yet you have once again broken a curse that threatened us all am running out of excuses for you Tiffany. Break one more rule and I will not be able to insulate you from serious punishment”

I understand professor. I’m sorry

“Actions are far better than apologies. Take Fawkes for instance. From time to time the phoenix is reborn… fresh and rejuvenated. You have that power too. Take the summer and when you return to Hogwarts, start fresh”

“Thank you professor Dumbledore. I’ll do my best”

“But before you take the summer, take 100 points for Slytherin”

“Thank you!”

I ran down to the common room to find Rowan and Barnaby chatting on the sofa

“Tiffany you’re back! So I guess that means you’re not expelled” said Rowan

“o not expelled, although Dumbledore told me if I break one more rule I will have to face ‘serious punishment’….and he gave me 100 house points”

“We’ll win the house cup for sure!” said Barnaby

“So what are you guys talking about?”

“Well we were actually talking about the clues you guys found…the map. Barnaby is brilliant when it comes to creatures which will be useful next year when we have to go to the forest for the next vault!”

“Didn’t you hear what I said about not breaking 1 more rule?”

“Yeah but you aren’t actually going to listen are you?” asked Barnaby.

“You know me so well even after only a few weeks B” I laughed I’m glad you ditched Merula and joined us. We couldn’t have gotten into the vault without you there to hold off Merula and Ismelda”

“I’m glad too. You guys are way nicer to me than she ever was. I almost miss being called an idiot and a troll…. Almost” he put his arms around Rowan and I.

We continued talking until we were all yawning.

“Alright guys I guess we should get to bed. Tomorrow is the farewell feast and then we go home” I said I gave Rowan a hug and she went off to bed.

“Good night B” I said giving him a hug too. Admittedly it was a longer hug than Rowans.

“Good night” he kissed me on the cheek and went to bed

I stood there stunned for a few minutes before heading off to bed.

We walked into the Great hall the next day to see it decorated in Green and Silver. The Slytherin table was cheering and celebrating. Even professor Snape had a teeny bit of a smile… wait was it a smile? Maybe…. Lets just call it a smile.

On the train home, I found a compartment for Ben, Bill, Charlie, Penny, Tonks, Tulip, Rowan, Barnaby, and I. I wanted to tell them to expect an owl to come visit me over the summer. They all said they would except Barnaby

“I don’t know my Gran never lets me leave our estate except to come to school”

“Don’t worry. I have an idea that im sure she won’t say no to” I said

We all parted ways on Platform 9 3/4 …but I knew it wouldn’t be for long!


End file.
